


distractions

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, In Public, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara finds it awfully hard to pay attention to their guests when instead she can watch Kasius. Or more accurately, his hands.





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> bingo square: finger kink

Sinara watched Kasius trail a finger along the brim of his champagne flute, slowly and deliberately, making her wonder if he was toying with her on purpose, even if he was still in deep conversation with their guests.

Sinara had lost track of what was being said somewhere between Kasius starting to gesticulate wildly as he was recounting something or other, and the servants bringing out the dish Ponarian had brought from his home planet for their enjoyment.

The flesh of the fruit was soft and sweet; it was served in its thick skin and dug out with one’s fingers rather than cutlery.

She had stopped halfway through her own portion, claiming it was too sweet for her liking. While not entirely untrue, she had found she needed all her focus to keep a calm exterior and taking the dish apart was not helping that. 

Kasius, always fascinated with foreign plant life, had taken his time, brushing across the glistening surface before experimentally sinking a finger into the flesh, finally bringing some to his lips, tongue darting out to catch a droplet of juice at the corner of his mouth.

Where the others were nearly unrefined in devouring the fruit, Kasius was precise and delicate. It was somehow all the more obscene for it, and she hadn’t been able to bring herself to drag her gaze away from his hands ever since.

All she could do now was make sure she showed no outward signs of the want curling through her, feigning polite interest in the conversations around her as she was picturing his finger tracing her lips like that, brushing down her throat, taking his time to tease her nipples and massage her aching breasts before moving lower until -

“Delighted to,”Kasius said, loud enough that the whole table brought their attention back to him and Sinara jolted in surprise, so lost in her fantasising she had almost forgotten where she was. Kasius glanced at her but addressed their guests,“If you would follow Hek-Sel into the showroom. I will be joining you momentarily.”

Sinara got to her feet along with everyone else but Kasius stopped her with a look.

“Are you quite alright?”he asked, crossing over to her and raising a hand to her cheek. His worry was about as real as her indifference; the glint in his eyes making it abundantly clear he had caught on to where her mind had been drifting.“You seem a little distracted, my dear.”

“Do I?”she replied airily, turning her head a little to press a kiss against his palm.“Well, you are a little distracting at times.”

Her breath hitched as he stroked his thumb along her lower lip and he smirked.“A little distracting?”

“Maybe a lot,”she relented, tongue darting out to lick at the tip of his thumb where it still rested against her lip.

She expected him to remind her the guest were waiting for him but when no such reprimand came, she sucked his thumb into her mouth, delighting in the way his smugness faltered slightly, a small gasp escaping him. She swirled her tongue around his thumb, sucking harder, her eyes not leaving his. They were as dark as her own must have been, and his gaze kept dipping to her mouth.

His free hand went to her hip and he backed her across the room until her back hit a wall. She gasped in surprise, Kasius drawing his thumb from her mouth and then spinning her around so her back was pressed against his front. They were overlooking the showroom this way, only half-hidden, and then not at all when he pushed her further and brought her hands to the bannister.

“You’re making me into a very terrible host,”Kasius said, undoing her trousers just enough that he could slide a hand in, stroking her over her panties. He stifled a groan against her shoulder when he found the material already soaked.“I can hardly let the auction proceed with my guard so distracted. Spirits run high. You must pay attention.”

His other hand ghosted across her hips, her belly, her breasts, then settled at her throat.“Look at them. They’re already all scheming.”

She made a vague sound of agreement at the back of her throat that devolved into a whimper when he pushed her panties aside to stroke her slick folds.“I need you focussed, darling. On my safety and not on the thought of this.”

He sunk two fingers into her without further warning. His hand clamped across her mouth just in time to keep her moan from alerting the guests.

“None of that,”he mumbled, nipping at her earlobe. His hand went back to her throat, delighting in the frantic heartbeat under his touch as his fingers slowly moved in and out of her.“You have to be quiet. Can you do that for me, darling?” His thumb brushed her clit, his fingers picking up speed.“Can you be quiet so I can make you come?”

She nodded, biting down on her lip to keep any sound from spilling out.

He kissed her neck, the tenderness at odds with the pace he was now setting. His hard cock was pressed against her ass, her knuckles were turning pale with how hard she was clutching the bannister in an effort to silence herself, the taste of blood on her lip already.

She wasn’t successful for long, gasps and whimpers escaping her as his fingers worked her far too expertly. For someone allegedly worried about keeping his guests waiting, he sure liked bringing her right to the edge and then backing off just enough to make release impossible.

“Kasius,”she finally whined, grinding herself against him.

He pressed his forefinger and middlefinger against her mouth, tutting even as he pushed his erection against her more firmly.“You’re supposed to be quiet, my darling.”

“I’m trying,”she said, and then his fingers were in her mouth.

He dropped a trail of kisses along her neck.“Maybe that will keep you quiet.”

She sucked on his fingers, tongue swirling across his fingertips in time with his thumb circling her clit, and it very nearly did muffle her outcry when she came, but not well enough.

She saw the Lady Basha glance up to them before Kasius had managed to pull her back behind the pillar.

“Feeling better?”Kasius asked as he eased his fingers out of her.

“Much,”Sinara said, her voice almost as weak as her knees.

She turned to face him; he was raising his fingers, glistening with her arousal, to his mouth. His tongue had barely dragged across one finger when she caught him by the wrist and brought his fingers to her lips instead, licking and sucking them clean.

“You’re so delicious,”he said, watching her with a fond smile.“Almost as sweet as Ponarian’s little dish, wouldn’t you say?”

She took another moment to savour the taste of his skin, of herself, and then pulled back. She scowled at him, fully aware it held little menace right then.“You did that all on purpose?”

“Not all of it,”he said.“Only once I noticed you staring. You’re not as subtle as you’d like to think, Sinara.”

She cocked her head with a smirk.“Says the man about to arrive to his own auction late, disheveled and with a hard-on.”

“Well, since I’m already going to be late,”he trailed off.

“Oh, but I wouldn’t want to make you into a terrible host,”she gave back and batted her eyelashes. He’d made her suffer and squirm, the same would do him no harm.“I’ll go and see to the Inhumans so the auction can start.”

With that she turned, leaving Kasius stunned for a moment before he followed her out of the room.

He laughed, a little breathlessly.“Let’s hope they all keep their eyes on the fighters, then.”


End file.
